pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashe's Mewtwo
Steadfast |current = Roaming |prevonum = 150 |enva1 = Dan Green |java1 = Masachika Ichimura Fujiko Takimoto }} Ashe's Mewtwo (ヒサエのミュウツー Hisae's Mewtwo) is a Legendary Pokémon that Ashe caught in the Kanto region. History Before Pokémon Resurgence: FireRed & WaterBlue Approximately twenty years ago, Team Rocket discovered that a Mew was living in Guyana. They captured it and discovered it was pregnant. They tampered with its embryo and altered its DNA. It was held and studied in the Pokémon Mansion where Dr.Fuji performed horrific gene-splicing experiments that made it vicious and extremely powerful. Over the years, Mewtwo matured and grew confused over its origin and place in the world. After resolving to figure out where it belongs, Mewtwo broke out of its tank. The Team Rocket scientists were happy that they had succeeded in creating the most powerful Pokémon in the world, but that joy turned to horror once Mewtwo retaliated. Realizing that it was just an experiment of mankind, Mewtwo unleashed its fury upon them. Despite the efforts of the security systems that were designed to control it, Mewtwo destroyed the Mansion and all of the scientists in it, and fled. Immediately thereafter, Giovanni found Mewtwo and convinced it to help with Team Rocket's goal of controlling the world. Mewtwo's power was focused as well as restrained by a robotic suit of armor as it performed tasks, such as battling for Giovanni in the Viridian Gym and helping Team Rocket capture Pokémon. At one point, Giovanni, utilized Mewtwo for what was presumably a very serious matter. Mewtwo eventually became tired of being used by Giovanni. It developed a strong hatred for humans and felt that they were weak and selfish beings who were only interested in power and wealth. Mewtwo escaped from Giovanni, destroying Team Rocket headquarters in the process, and relocated to Cerulean Cave. Pokémon Resurgence: FireRed & WaterBlue Pokémon Resurgence: HeartGold & SoulSilver Personality & Characteristics Mewtwo initially viewed all humans as its enemy, as Team Rocket's boss Giovanni would usually rely on it for his evil deeds. Sometime spending some time with Ashe and her friends, he came to understand that not all humans are bad. Mewtwo learned to sympathize and identify with others but it is still capable of acts of great power. Moves Used Gallery Mewtwo Psychic BW.png|Using Psychic Red Mewtwo Recover PO.png|Using Recover Mewtwo Counter.png|Using Counter Mewtwo Shadow Ball.png|Using Shadow Ball Red Mewtwo Swift PO.png|Using Swift Red Mewtwo Confusion 1 PO.png|Using Confusion (1) Red Mewtwo Confusion 2 PO.png|Using Confusion (2) M16 Mewtwo escape.png|Mewtwo's escape from the Pokémon Mansion 1000px-Mewtwo MS016.png|Mewtwo's rare smile Mewtwo and Flying-types.png|Mewtwo with Braviary and Staraptor and three other Flying-types M16 Mewtwo Returns ending.png|Mewtwo overlooking New Tork City M16 EDJ.png Mewtwo M16.png Mewtwo Full.png Mewtwo Adventures.png|Mewtwo in the manga Mega Mewtwo X Adventures.png|As Mega Mewtwo X (manga) Trivia *Mewtwo is Ashe's second Legendary Pokémon. *Mewtwo is the seventh of Ashe's Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. **Mewtwo is also her first Legendary that can Mega Evolve. **Mewtwo is also her first Pokémon that can Mega Evolve without the use of a Mega Stone. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions